


【铁虫】成年前第三十四天

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: ※WARNING：underage 的dirty talk





	【铁虫】成年前第三十四天

“你们做过爱吗？”

Ned埋着头整理死星的最后一排零件的时候，Peter听到旁边的男孩突然无厘头地问了他这么一句。

显然这样的词汇在他们这个年纪听起来有种禁忌的刺激，Peter在听到Ned脱口而出且毫无遮拦的提问之后手上的动作缓慢一顿。迟疑了一会儿，他勉强把目光抬起来看向自己的好朋友。

“我们该做爱吗？”他反问。

好像Peter的这句话听起来有点离谱，Ned在他话音落下的那一刻连手中的死星零件都猛地攥住了。Ned把脑袋扬起来和Peter对视，Peter可以轻而易举从他的脸上读出来毫无掩饰的震惊。

“你没听说Flash昨天和高年级的学姐约了炮？”Ned的声调可能是难以控制地抬了起来，Peter连忙发出嘘声暗示Ned门外面就是正在打扫卫生的梅姨，“说真的，Peter。你和Mr.Stark在一起快半年了吧，你们真的什么也没干过？”

Peter以前确实没想过这些，但当Ned今天突然这么一提起，他渐渐感觉到好像确实有点不对劲。从他和Mr.Stark在一起的那一天开始，Peter总感觉他们做过最过火的事情就是在夜巡的时候Tony把他抱回了家，尽管他们在窗框的位置温存了一会儿，但Tony也只是给了他一个很短暂的轻吻。

Peter不太好意思承认，但他更不喜欢说谎话。

“算……是吧。”他咕哝着。

“这可不是Tony Stark的风格啊，”像是自言自语，Ned一点也没觉得自己现在说这些话好像会让Peter接下来想一些奇奇怪怪的东西，“按理来说他应该不会拒绝……”

说实话Peter没听清Ned的下半句话，所以他把脑袋贴得近了些。显然Ned不想让Peter听到他的那句自言自语，于是Ned用肩膀把Peter顶开了。

“好吧，他应该有他的道理，”Ned像是故意找一些措辞来转移Peter的注意力，“只是你们的感情总得需要什么来升华一下。”

“升华？”

Peter微微扬起语调，这样的声线已经足够表示他的疑惑。当然对于Ned这种对青春期男孩喜好和关注点无比了解的话题，Ned此刻的表情像极了昨天他们在生理课上谈到晨勃这个话题时Flash他们一帮人的奇怪笑容。

“你可以尝试对他说一点带有某种性方面的暗示的话，”像是努力不把言语说得太明白，Ned皱了皱眉放慢语速，“他如果感兴趣的话，他会回应你的。”

※

性暗示？

该死的，Peter从来没有过这种经验。此刻滚动在眼前的Google页面也没办法彻底把这个词语阐释得太明白，起码他并没有找到关于这类话题的教程。他可能并没有他想象的那么聪明。

最后他放弃在网络上寻找答案。似乎是有点气急败坏地瘫倒在床上，Peter朝着上铺的床板长长舒了口气，好像突然觉得今天晚上有点无聊透顶。

昨天Tony就给他发了一通短信，关于他今天晚上有点忙所以可能不能和他一起夜巡的事情。难得Peter看到Tony主动和他发一通短信，因为Tony Stark确实是太忙了。

说实话，Peter也不知道Tony每天都在忙什么——他们基本上聊不到彼此的私密话题，身体接触的范围似乎也仅限于腰间和脸颊上的某些普通到不能再平常的位置。

想到这里，Peter几乎是有点奇怪的不解。他应该和自己的男朋友有点过分接触吗？他不知道Ned告诉他的是否是正确答案。

好像是巧合一般，枕头边的手机屏幕突然闪烁了起来。下意识Peter急忙抓起了手机，期待的那个亲昵备注蹦在锁定屏幕上令他猛地用指纹解开了屏幕锁。

——夜巡的时候最好开启暖风模式，今天外面有点凉。

不受控制而加快的心跳让Peter脸上的笑容弥散地更加明显了些，然而上一秒他还在绞尽脑汁思考着的那个问题突然跃上心头。抚摸着手机屏幕光滑的模拟键盘位置，Peter突然觉得这种看不见彼此的交谈方式安全且自在到极致。

然后他咬住嘴唇以男孩打游戏时被练得很娴熟的手速回复了这条短信。

——今晚我不去夜巡，Mr.Stark。

他在输入这一句话之后，指尖短暂地停顿了一下。

——我在想你。

把自己在床上的姿势调整了一下，Peter总感觉身边的棉被现在让他伸展不开腿脚，说实话Peter自己也不知道为什么他现在有点说不上来的兴奋，就好像是他在做某些被明令禁止的，且他还在极其期待的禁忌事情一样。

屏幕马上就要黑下去的时候，突然间的震动让他急忙把脑袋偏向手机屏幕的位置。

——昨天不是刚见了面？

Peter被这句看起来好像没有任何感情的回复气到叹了口气。一瞬间有点被破灭心中激动火焰的不适让他在床上保持那一个姿势待了很久，但他没想到Tony很快又跟上来了一条。

——想我什么？

好像突然又一次燃起了斗志，Peter猛地从床上跳了起来，又因为上铺并没有那么高的原因他不小心用脑袋撞到了头顶的床板，而此刻他好像并没有顾虑脑袋上的疼痛。

抓着手机，Peter几乎掩饰不住嘴角的笑意，但那一瞬间他突然不知道该说点什么——之前他们也有说过这样类似的话，但每次轮到Peter接到这样的提问之后他就会词穷。

Peter推断可能是他觉得短信不足以表达情感这个原因，他从来没办法在短信上聊出谈恋爱的感觉。犹豫再三，他决定打一通电话过去。或者他可以邀请Tony Stark来他家坐一坐，毕竟在Peter的推断下，Tony应该在性暗示这方面比他经验多得多，或许他可以趁这个机会请教一下。

Tony的速度永远都比他要快上很多。显然可能电话那端的人没有足够的耐心等待他的回复，手机突然传来的低沉铃声震动声让Peter下意识便按下了接通键。

“最近你回复短信的速度慢太多了，”电话那头好像有着机械共鸣的深厚响声，“打个电话可能方便得多。”

说不上来什么感觉，尽管Peter和Tony确定关系已经过去了半年的时机，但每一次Peter隔着话筒听到Tony在金属盔甲里的这种混着机械声音的低声呢喃时，不自然碰撞着胸膛的心跳总是提醒他好像他和Tony的关系还存在在确认关系前，Peter偷偷注视着Tony的模样总是像现在这样心跳突然加速。

“你在夜巡吗？”像是试探般的询问，Peter把耳朵贴在话筒上，另一只手不自觉地摸向床头他昨天晚上和Ned一起打开的半包薯片，不经意塞到嘴里的动作把牙齿间碰撞的声音碰的咔咔响。

“不算吧，但我确实在外面。”电话那端的回答好像有点心不在焉，紧接着对方便跟上了一句，“等等，你在吃薯片？”

Peter突然意识到自己咀嚼薯片的声音可能太大了，冲上脑袋的某种羞耻感让他急忙把嘴里的薯片残渣咽了下去，“嗯，昨天剩下的一点。”他如实回答。

“你在上次吃多了薯片长出口腔溃疡的时候可是说过再也不吃它们了。”Tony在电话那头带着嘲讽的语气打趣。

“是Ned，”Peter连忙解释，“他打开的。我……我就是没忍住。”

“未成年的孩子总是干一点他忍不住的事情？”Peter在听到这句话之后突然觉得对于他现在心中的小把戏是无比贴切了，显然Tony在话筒对面可能还没猜测到今天Peter想到了什么鬼点子，“例如今天忍不住想我？”

突然被这样一句戳到心尖，这一刻Peter居然想不出什么话来回答他。像是在一阵愣怔之后突然想起自己今天为什么说出那样的话，Peter犹豫了一下把声音放得柔软下来。

“我也不知道想你什么，”Peter发誓这句话绝对是他为了符合现在的意境才说出来的，因为他简直太明白自己想Tony什么了，“可能是……一些不太好的东西。”他对性暗示的理解只能允许他说到这里。

起初他还在担心Tony可能不能理解他这种隐晦到他自己都想不出什么话来解释这样的话，然而话筒那边短暂的沉默让Peter下意识感觉到一种说不上来的兴奋。

最后Tony的声音几乎是贴在听筒上，压低下来的语气直接传入耳膜居然震颤到他的耳廓发抖。

“我的Peter什么时候也开始想那些东西了，”听得出Tony的声音含着笑意，“方便讲讲你想了点什么吗？”

Peter发誓自己的心跳声就要冲上喉咙了，他开始怀疑Tony是否能在听筒那一端听到他刺耳的撞击声。指尖把手机轮廓扣得死死，他想了想回答。

“昨天Flash和我们上一届的学姐……嗯……发生了关系，”就像是昨天Ned开口对他讲的那样，Peter打算以这样的方式作为他们之间的突破口，“我感觉……我……”

“嗯？”显然这样的话题像是激起了电话那头Tony的兴趣，听得出他翘起的尾音带着些许沉淀下来的笑意，“我今天不太想和你谈论关于道德底线上的问题，所以我们暂时抛开这个，”

“你来告诉我你在想什么？”

Peter犹豫了那么几秒，好像那个答案就哽在喉头一下子没办法张口的样子，显然贴在耳边一连串几乎是耐心等待着他回复的呼吸声像是催化剂一般将他的耳膜撩动到有点呼吸滞涩。

“我在想，”Peter讲到这里短暂地顿了顿，“我在想如果你——”

“如果让我来操你的话，你现在的发育程度可能承受不了，”突然打断Peter的这句话在话音开启的第一秒便开始让Peter大脑发热，显然Tony的这句话并没有就这么到此结束，而Peter已经下意识把听筒贴近了耳廓，“你吃不下那个，宝贝。”

这样的言辞把Peter原本以为攥在手中的主动权挤压的几乎消失殆尽，他下意识在床上挪动了一下，而好像他就是在这样的挪动之下才发现自己的裤裆处很巧妙地鼓胀了起来。

可能就是这种说出来让人听起来简直觉得羞耻的言辞才会真正刺激到内心深处的某种渴望，显然如果Tony把那个动词说的再委婉些Peter不会有这样强烈的反应。但好像只有Tony说出这样露骨的话才能真正把Peter带入这样的感觉——他企图引领Tony开口这样话题时他一直被困扰的部分。

把身子靠在墙角，Peter的两条腿岔开之后就可以很清楚地看到在两腿之间挺立起来的那个部分。显然电话那端的人注意到Peter呼吸加速，下一刻他几乎可以听到Tony嘴唇张开时的轻微声音，而Peter急忙抢在他开口前便小声呢喃起来。

“怎么会呢？”声音小到像是自言自语，Peter把自己的裤子小心翼翼地褪下来，而耻毛之间竖立起来的性器在他的注视之下好像又膨胀了一点，“应该……没有那么困难吧。”

电话那端突然传来的一声轻笑像是嘲讽，但似乎并不是可以让Peter对他产生不满的某种声音。他将手掌环绕在挺立的阴茎上，似乎是自我测量一般感受了一下自己的尺寸。

“你研究过你自己吗？”听得出Tony的声音依然是在金属机械内的声响，“现在把裤子脱掉，告诉我你能吞下多少。”

这显而易见是一个命令，而Peter根本不需要照做——他已经这么做了。就这样张开着腿坐在这里，Peter似乎没能琢磨清楚Tony这句话的意思。“‘吞下’？”他重复。

“你大概是没有研究过。”Tony对着那话筒轻轻叹了口气，Peter推测现在男人的表情应该是提起眉毛很无奈的样子，“……上帝，你真不应该跟我聊起这个。只有在这种时候才让我感觉这个盔甲有多么费事。”

Peter的视线根本挪不开自己两腿之间的那器物，而Tony刚才说过的那段话似乎让他还在耗费一段时间细细品味。所以他下意识便把那个问题问了出来：“盔甲里会影响通话信号吗？”

下一秒电话那头突然贴在话筒上的一声轻笑把Peter耳边的刺耳声音吹得很响，紧接着压在话筒前的低声又一次让Peter无法招架。

“别告诉我你没硬起来，Peter。”似乎就是这样一句就可以让他继续硬上几分，“只是想想就足够我有这种反应了。但我不知道你的屁股能不能放得下这个东西？”

可能就是下意识的动作，游离在下体的指尖被他很不经意地摩擦在身体后面摸起来似乎有点褶皱的位置，反复摩擦过去Peter几乎不敢相信，他确实没怎么研究过自己的那个位置居然那样隐蔽且似乎只容得下他的一个指肚。

“我……也不知道……”

像是犹豫的语气，Peter小心翼翼地用手指在自己的穴口打着转。有种无所适从的感受，他不知道自己该怎么进行他的下一步。

“一根一根手指的来，”此刻的Peter已经把话筒放在一边，被他摁向的扬声器可以足够让他听得清电话那头Tony的声音，“我估计你会在第二根手指的时候感觉到疼，这应该是正常现象。”

本来Peter马上就要开口的下一个询问被他手指的动作打断了。中指缓慢顶入穴口的生涩感受刺激地他内壁有种奇怪的隐痛，但这样的感觉似乎并没有让他的动作停止。当他彻底把整根手指埋没在甬道内时，他的身体似乎已经完全适应它的存在了。

“……进去了一根，”Peter如实汇报，“好像没有那么疼。”

“当然，但我也没那么细。”显然Tony在电话那端已经猜到了Peter这样的反应，“现在是第二根，动作稍微轻一点。”

在Peter自己话音落下的时候，他就已经兀自开始了下一根，因为自己下意识夹紧中指的甬道力度突然迫使他感受到更多。当另外一根手指试图顶开穴口的时候，他确实感受到了穴口被撑涨的不适。

Tony的那一边沉寂了很久，可能他在等待Peter的下一个汇报。他的身体可以吞得下他的两根手指，Peter在把第二根手指顶到力所能及的最深处之后这样想。当他试图再加上第三根的时候，穴口肿胀到几乎要撕裂的不适令他下意识一声惊呼。

“遇到情况了，”Tony在听到这样的声响之后开了口，“告诉我你的极限是多少？”

“三根，”Peter咬着嘴唇从牙缝中挤出这样的一句话，显然他的第三根手指还没有完全伸进去，“……不到。这太疼了。”

似乎听到扬声器那边传来男人的一声轻叹，或者是有点隐忍的喘气声，Peter现在也没办法分辨太清。然而下一秒男人几乎是自言自语的话音让Peter的动作有一瞬间的停滞。

“到时候我会用上润滑剂，”Tony像是一个承诺般开口，“那时候我顶进去要比这样三根手指舒服得多，你很快就会迷恋上那种被填满的感觉，Pete。这三根手指绝对不足够你。”

显然Tony这样的话是正确的。当Peter努力把第三根手指也塞到那穴道内时，干涩的疼痛是短暂的，而接下来甬道深处某种被打开但又并没有被触碰到的渴望令他下意识将自己的整只手都试图向内冲撞过去。

但他失败了。他的手掌会卡在那里，但突然燃上心尖的他想象出的Tony的那个器物似乎不会。

像是自暴自弃的绝望，Peter在一个用力却发现还是没有触碰到最深处的无奈之后把手抽了出来，似乎自己的内壁还是有一点点体液的湿润。“这……感觉很奇怪，”他呢喃着，然而穴口被猛地松弛下来的收缩却给他更要命的诡异欲望，这样的感觉似乎放在任何时候都是Peter认为不会发生在自己身上的，“您怎么知道这个？”

突然敲响在床边的金属碰撞声让Peter瞬间警惕起来，下意识想要拉上裤子的动作却直接被窗户弹开的声响打断。冲进房间内的金色盔甲带着掌心炮的引擎声响，Tony降落在地面上的时候Peter可以感受到地板的震颤。

他没来得及把裤子拉上，所以这幅淫荡的模样彻底被Tony Stark看得一清二楚。他发誓自己在那一瞬间便通红了脸，几乎燃烧起来的羞耻感令他一时间不知道怎么开口出声。

盔甲展开的那一瞬间，Peter完全不是有意注意到那肿胀起的下身，而是那简直太过明显了。他几乎是挪不开眼睛般注视着那被裤子勾勒出明显形状的某个器物，带给视觉刺激的同时Peter下意识咽了口唾沫。

Tony的目光似乎很不经意地瞥在Peter完全暴露在外的下身，走到床边的步伐是不紧不慢的，但Peter可以察觉得出那双眸中闪烁出的某种隐忍。

“告诉我距离你的18岁生日还有多久，kid。”

Peter看着Tony全程没有把目光从他下身移开的眼睛，试图让头脑飞快运转起来，但显然在这种情况下不太可能。

“大概……一个月左右？”

“三十四天。”突然抬起视线的那双眼睛和他目光相遇，Peter被那双似乎噙着某种奇怪意味的眸子微微震颤到，突如其来的某种恐惧感应该是每一个处子在这个时候都应该有的，“你觉得我应不应该再等这三十四天？”

好像主动权交给了Peter一样，涌上喉头的某个言辞让他差点滑出嘴角，但斟酌过后他用力地咽了下去，心头总有一种背德感让他有种说不上来的不爽。

最后他把双腿开得更大了些。

“那你就过来试一下下，”Peter的语气像是试探般小心翼翼，“你可以不进来，你就试一下它能不能……能不能……”

显然他的下半句是没办法开口的，下一秒勾勒在Tony脸上的某种笑意似乎也让他明白了Tony究竟在等他什么。

“……能不能吞得下你。”

Peter这辈子都没说过这种该死的话——他总感觉这已经与Ned所说的性暗示悖离了，这对他和Tony来说简直就是一种变相的犯罪。

“别这样说，”站在原地的男人双眸轻轻眯了起来，似乎是短暂的迟疑，又好像是给Peter最后后悔的机会。

“你只会让我感觉这是你欲拒还迎的手段，Parker。”

FIN.


End file.
